When a wheel has mounted thereto an inflated tire (hereinafter referred to simply as a “mounted wheel”) there is generally present a non-uniform annular distribution of mass. At cruising speeds of a motor vehicle, a mounted wheel involves the generation of significant centrifugal force. The presence of non-uniform annular distribution of mass of the mounted wheel consequently results in a non-uniform annular distribution of centrifugal force at motor vehicle cruising speed, which situation produces vibration.
In order to eliminate vibration caused by a non-uniform annular distribution of centrifugal force generated when the mounted wheels are rotating at cruising speed, balancing weights, usually composed of lead, are attached to the wheel at the outer side (lug nut side) rim, by means of a clip. Problematically, these balancing weights and their clip are visible and are generally unsightly.
To solve the problem of onlookers seeing unsightly balancing weights, it is desirable to attach balancing weights to the inner side rim portion of the wheel using an adhesive attachment. In this regard, it is necessary for the inner side of the wheel to be clean or else the adhesive can fail. Thus, while adhesively attached balancing weights solve the unsightliness problem, there remains the problem that in high volume production situations, it is not known how to efficiently clean the inner side of the wheel.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is to somehow provide automatic cleaning of the inner side of a wheel prior to attachment of adhesively attached balancing weights.